I Love You You Know?
by rebma89
Summary: She looked down at him. He looked so innocent and vulnerable asleep. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead before muttering softly "I love you too" A one-shot on a Harry and Ginny moment.


**Hi everyone. Sorry for the bad grammar. Thanks for reading this kind of pathetic authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

He Shut the door and leaned against it, eyes closed. It had been an exhausting day and the reporters who had been waiting outside the ministry for him. Luckily he had been able to escape quickly with the help of his best friend (and hopeful brother in-law soon), Ron Weasley's help. It would have been a funny site, Ron bellowing at the reporters had Harry himself not been in the middle of things.

Harry had grabbed Ron's arm and apparated to Ron and his fiancé's, Hermione, house. Of course Hermione had given Ron a lecture and Harry was laughing until Hermione had turned on him and given him a lecture.

He spent a whole 2 hours there just catching up, when he had excused himself as he had to go home or else Ginny would be worried. He had left about five minutes ago and all he wanted now was to go home.

Ginny. Harry smiled just at the name. Ginny had been one of the reasons he had wanted to get home, but he hadn't told Ron that. Ron still wasn't Ok with the idea of his best friend dating his little sister. But Ron ,being his usual self, had been oblivious to that reason, on the other hand Harry was sure he had seen Hermione smirk when he had excused himself.

"Everything alright?" Said a voice he loved to hear.

Harry opened his eyes and soft brown ones were inches in front of his, staring at him. Harry gave a soft smile back.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." Harry spoke.

Ginny grinned back and pulled him into the living room where a fire was crackling and warmth was radiating off it. Ginny sat down on the sofa and Harry joined her. It was a few moments of comfortable silence before Ginny broke it.

"I know you were lying earlier. You can't lie to me that easily. Something's bothering you and I want to know what it is."

Harry chuckled softly. Ginny knew him so well and always knew when something was wrong. Four years after the war and three years of living together it was understandable.

"Its nothing really. I sorted it out." Harry lied

She looked back at him with disbelief on her face. "Don't lie to me. Is it the reporters again?" She didn't give Harry a chance to explain. "I know its hard Harry but you just have to get on with it. You're the boy who lived, the chosen one, the wizarding hero, you'll always be famous and there'll always be people like the reporters out there."

Harry smiled again and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I know Ginny but it's still annoying, I can hardly go anywhere without reporters being there."

"They'll calm down eventually. Remember two years ago when you, me, Ron and Hermione were cornered, and Ron decked the reporters and they all just backed off and left." Ginny laughed happily.

Harry joined in with her laughter. "That was hilarious, Hermione wouldn't talk to him for three days because of it."

Their laughter faded and they started at the fire. Harry's head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny's head on Harry's. Again they were at ease, secure with each other.

Harry thought about this. "Ginny?"

"Yes…."

"You know I love you right?" He asked, looking at her again.

Ginny gave him a smile before saying "I do. But I like hearing you say it."

Harry grinned at her. "I think the feeling is mutual." He chuckled.

Ginny leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too."

She leaned in and so did he. Their lips met and Harry felt the his stomach drop. This is the woman he loved and she was his. He felt like the luckiest man in the world when he was with her. They broke apart breathing a little heavily.

He pulled on top of him and leaned back against the arm of the sofa. With Ginny on top of him and in his arms.

"What took you so long to get back." Ginny asked against his chest.

"Oh I stopped at Ron and Hermione for a little while." He told her, stroking her hair.

He felt Ginny sigh against his chest. "mmmm….I love it when you do that."

"That's a good thing." Harry commented.

Ginny got up, off Harry and sat down, pulling his feet across her lap. "Not at the moment. It's distracting me from the topic."

Harry Laughed and smiled at her. "Maybe that was the Intention."

"Well it isn't working." Ginny said and pushed his legs off her lap and crossed her arms. Instead of feeling guilty, Harry burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said, while sitting next to her. "We sort of got ambushed by the reporters outside the Ministry."

Ginny turned to him, looking a little guilty. " I'm sorry I get angry easily. But you can't blame m blame my Mother and her temper. I got it from her." She muttered the last part and Harry chuckled before speaking again. "We?"

Harry Chuckled again. "Me and Ron. Thank Merlin, Hermione wasn't there this time."

Ginny grinned. Her eyes sparkling. "Why? Did he deck someone again? If he did George will get a kick out of this story."

"No…no. He didn't deck anyone, but I think he scared a few of them off. By bellowing at them. Hermione found out, because Ron looked guilty I think but she gave _both_ of us lectures on how we weren't responsible and should have just ignored them."

Ginny was nodding her head by the time he had finished speaking. "She's right about ignoring them but I, personally wouldn't have blamed you. Well I kind of would have had a go at Ron because he's Ron obviously."

Harry grinned. "I know you would have and that's one of the reasons why I love you." Kissing her softly before pulling back. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old. Teddy's coming to stay for the weekend. I think we could turn one of the rooms into his own room. I mean he stays here every weekend."

"He'd like that. We could do it this weekend and he could help." Harry said thinking of his godson.

They lapsed into silence again and Harry closed his eyes, tiredly. "I love you Ginny." He muttered before nodding off.

Ginny looked lovingly at him. She pushed him back down on the sofa gently and summoned a Blanket with her wand and laid it over him. She stroked his hair a few times before kissing him on the cheek and getting up to start cooking.

She looked down again at Harry, he looked so innocent and vulnerable asleep. She bent over to kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Hola. So this is my second one shot and I found this one more difficult to write than the last one. I was thinking about continuing on with the Remus and Tonks one I wrote and make it a series and not a one shot. Leave me your ideas in the reviews. Also I have a poll on my profile about the couples of Harry Potter and at the moment there is a tie for the top couples and I was going to write a one-shot on the winning couple. As well I have another story on my profile, so if you could go check it out, thanks. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Please review before you leave. **

**Xx **

**rebma **


End file.
